


Villainous

by eating_hearts



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, super heroes - Fandom, villains - Fandom
Genre: Comics, F/F, F/M, Gore, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_hearts/pseuds/eating_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to fall in love with someone who could rip your head off and drink your blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her footsteps quickened as she raced down the sidewalk of Gotham City, it was almost dark which was never a good thing. As they say, when it's dark out, bad things happen and that was an understatement when compared to a city like this. She pushed back strands of her black hair as she turned a corner, not even missing a step in four-inch heels. Unlike her camera-man, who stumbled twice trying to avoid a puddle.  Once she arrived at the front of the old abandonded catherdral she flashed a smile at Josh. She reached for the door handle but as always it was locked. A soft groan escaped her mouth as she turned around and searched for another enterance. This was the place where the recent kidnap victims were mumbling about yet the police didn't take them seriously. Vivian Healy, however was not the police and she would have a _killer_ story if she solved these kidnappings. Vivian found a small enterance into the so far strangley quiet Religious place.  It was boarded up which wasn't a problem for her. She first knelt down in her black skirt and  attempted to loosen the boards, however she only got them slightly loose. "Josh." She called out, "Give me a hand please. " Josh was barely 20 with straight dark borwn hair and blue eyes, he nodded and walked over to her he placed the camera down on the ground next to him before pulling really hard. 

They were able to get some of the boards off which allowed access for them to get in. Vivian crossed over first, her heels clicked on the old titled floor of the dark Catherdral.  Josh walked in after her holding his camera. Vivian switched on her phone and used it as a light as she walked down the hallway and towards a room.

"Hurry Josh, I really need this." She said softly as she slowed down near the room. "Tell me when you start recording." She said as she looked down at her light blue shirt and adjusted the collar.  Josh held the camera on his shoulder as he handed her the mircophone and pressed two buttons, he then getsured to her to start speaking. "Good night Gotham, I'm Vivian Healy reporting live from St Judith's Cathedral downtown where.."  She was suddenly interuppted by gun shots which echoed loudly throughtout the church. 

Josh jumped and dropped the camera on the floor as he dived to avoid being hit by a stray bullet. Vivian ducked and glanced around, "Shit." she muttered as she gestured for him to come closer to her.  They heard the bullets but didn't see anyone around.  "Where is it coming from?" She asked softly as she slowly got up, just then an actual bullet flew past her head.  Her heart skipped a beat as she backed up against the wall.  Being a young journalist, fear was not a feeling she wasn't allowed to feel especially since she worked in this screwed up city but tonight everything was different. Just before she had ended up by this Cathedral with Josh she was pushed against a wall, punched in the stoamch and bitch slapped twice.  But it was all part of her job. Afterall you can't write the truth without getting at least one person angry.  She took a few seconds to catach her breath then looked down at Josh who was bleeding from his nose.  "Are you okay?" She whispered as she helped him up. 

"It's just a nose bleed, but we need to leave Vivian." He said as he grabbed the camera from the floor and stood next to her in the darkened room. 

Vivian shook her head, "No not yet, the party is just about to get started." She said as she pulled a gun out from under her skirt. 

"What the shi.. Vivian where did that come from?" Josh asked as he stood behind her. He was scared and really didn't want to die today. However Vivian was the exact opposite.  She took a step forward holding the gun infront of her as she walked down the hallway towards where the bullets came from. The bullets had ceased but now there was crying and soft sobbing.  She slowly approached the door and waited for a few seconds. Just as she was about to opened the door it swung open and two men walked out holding big machine guns.  Vivian stepped back and covered her mouth as she was against the wall.  Josh did the same. Due to the almost blinding darkness the men didn't notice the inturders.  Vivian and Josh both waited until they left then Vivian reached out to open the door, 

"Josh stay here and look out." Before her terrifed camera-man could respond Vivian left him and walked into the room.  

"I need a new job." Josh mummbled as he looked around the dark place. 

Vivian walked into the room and was greeted by scared sighs and gasps. There was a dim light to the side of the room which was rather small, maybe before it was used as dressing room for the priests and alter servants.  In the room there was a most tragic sight, 10 women of all ages ranging from about 30 all the way down to as young as 15 where all bound and gaged on the floor.  Vivian gasped as she looked around the dirty room, it reeked of urine and was insanely heated. "Hold on. " She whispered as she knelt down and united the first woman, she pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Shh.." she said calmingly as she faced her. "I'm here to help you." She added. The woman was trembling, scared out of her witts and didn't know how to respond. Vivian gently gripped ehr shoulders, "I will help you but you need to help me untie the rest of girls."  The first woman nodded.

 Once the first woman was untied she went on the untie more of the girls.  Vivian worked as quickly as she could and within five minutes she got almost all of them untied. She glanced over at  them, she couldn't quite see their faces but all of them were stripped to their underclothes which made it even more heart wrenching for her.  She helped the last girl up who was probably barely 15 years old and walked towards the exit. Just then Josh opened the door, causing Vivian's heart to skip a beat. 

"Josh." she sighed clearly relieved that it wasn't someone else. "Let's get them out of here now." She said. Josh nodded and helped a girl up.  "Everyone follow him." She said as she pushed her gun in her skirt then held the youngest girl's hand. 

"No!" A girl said almost in tears, "They'll be back." She sobbed. She was young, maybe in her teenage years still. 

Vivian turned to her, "I know sweetie, but I'm going to get you out, I promise." She said. 

 The women all followed Josh out of the room and down the hallway.  They made it to the exit where Vivian first entered from and Josh came out first, he then helped the girls out one by one.  While Vivian was behind everyone making sure they escaped together.  Just then she heard a noise.  She turned around and saw someone in the shadows. 

"So you're playing the hero aren't you?" A cold, deep voice asked as they took a step closer. 

The second to last woman stopped. Vivian glanced back at her, "No .. go.. tell Josh to call 911and the van is right around the corner, go." She said as she helped her out. 

 "First you trespass on private property, you kidnap my merchandise and now you ignore all my questions?" The person said as he took a step foreward. 

Vivian was about to let the last little girl go but before she could move the man shot at them.  The little girl let out a scream as she gripped onto Vivian's skirt. Vivian pulled her behind her and shouted, "Run Josh!" She, wanted them to leave, at least get the majority of women out of here.  She pulled the little girl behind her and backed up against the wall.  She placed her hands behind her back and felt around for her gun. 

 

"You're to talk about kidnapping." She stuttered, as she tired to see his facial feautures. Unfortunately it was too dark.  The man let out a chuckle, "Do you even realise how much money you just cost me?" He asked. "Almost 5 grand." He stood infront of her and aimed his gun directly at her forehead, "And now you're gonna pay." He stood only a breath away from her allowing his filthy eyes to wander down her face and down to her unbuttoned shirt. He poointed his gun to her shirt and used it to move it apart so he saw her chest.  "Maybe I shouldn't kill you yet." He said. "We could have a bit of fun." 

"In your dreams." She said as she spat in his face, "I'd rather die."  The man was agitated, He angrily pushed her back and tore the younger girl away from her.  The little girl fell back and hit the ground.  

"Wrong move sweetheart." He said as he placed the gun to her head, but before he could pull the trigger he heard another deep voice. 

 

"No, you made the wrong move."  It was Batman, he pulled the man of Vivian and punched him in the face.  "Sweetheart."  he added.  The man fell to the floor and grabbed his gun he aimed it at The Batman and fired shot after shot.  All the bullets simply bounced off his suit.  Batman walked towards the man and picked him up by the collar, he then flipped him and body slammed him to the cold tiled floor.  The man groaned in pain as he tried to move. Meanwhile Vivian helped the little girl up and ran with her to the exit, "Come on sweeite." she said as she helped her over the board. She turned around one last time expecting to see Batman but all she saw was the man knocked out and tied up on the floor.  "Shit." she muttered as she climbed over the wood.  Once outside it was dark, she took the girl's hand and both made their way quickly to the van where Josh was waiting for her. 

Once at the van she opened the door and saw all the women in the van, she helped the girl into the van and just then she heard sirens. She sighed as she picked up the mircophone, "Get the backup camera." She said to Josh, he quickly did, "Good Night Gotham, I'm Vivian Healy, and do I have a story for you."  She paused and on her dirt smeared face formed a smile as she glanced back at the little girl who was hugging what seem to be her mother. 

 

 

 


	2. 2

"Vivian Healy you are _not_ a reporter." His voice boomed from across his desk. Vivian sighed as she looked away from her boss, Mr Mackenzie. His almost balding head was shined as if it was his shoes and his clothes were way too tight for his body structure.  "I sent you home that night, I did not expect you to hijack one of my cameramen and van and go off to some church downtown and play detective, almost getting poor Josh killed and..."  Mr Mackenzie struggled a bit before actually getting off his chair and walked over to her. He was only 5'6, Vivian's exact height in those heels she almost never took off.  She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her boss.

"Are you done?" She asked. The boredom showing clearly on her face.

Mr Mackenzie stood infront of her and raised his finger, "And.." He paused and stumbled over his words, "I..Uh... Yes." he finally said. 

Vivian nodded, "You're worried about all of that but guess who was on the papers this morning and who would be in the news tonight, me. That means that you got what you wanted a story." She stated without shifting.  Mr Mackenzie sighed and leaned against his desk, 

"Healy, you are not going to be on the news, I gave your story to Perrie." his voice full of regret. 

"You did what?" She asked, her hands fell to her side as she tightened her fist, "You gave my story to that son of a bitch?" She asked. 

"Hey watch your langauge." Mr Mackenzie warned her as he stood up and backed away, "You are just a journalist, and not a very good one of that. I mean you didn't even get a photo of the Batman and not to mention the fact that you never obey my orders."   Vivian wasn't listening to a word he said. She stormed out of his office and slammed the door, Mr Mackenzie knew exactly where she was headed.  "healy get back here.."  He shouted but she was already out the door. 

Vivian Healy stormed down the hallway, her heels clicking with each step she took, she stopped at the fron of James Perrie's cubical and crossed her arms.  

"Ah Vivian, I'll be sure to watch the news tonight, I hear your story is going to be in the headlines." He said sarcastically which made Vivian even more pissed than before. She gripped the back of his chair and twirlled it so he faced her, then she gripped him by the collar.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed and made contact with his blue ones, "You are a cheater, liar and a homophobic, son of a bitch Perrie, and you better walk into Mackenzie's office and tell him to give me back my story or I swear to God I'll puch that fuckboy grin off your face."  James' eyes widened as he realized that she was serious, but he was a _man_ , he wasn't going to be intimdated by a girl who was barely 5'3.  

"Sorry hun, and by the way you should smile more," He said as he pulled her hand off his shirt collar, he then pinched her cheeks lightly and attempted to turn his chair back to his desk. 

"Smile more?" She asked, "I want to see you smile after this." And right after Vivian said those words her bawled up fist collided with the side of his mouth.  She pulled away her hand which was thorbbing and then ballwed his up again, "That was for telling me what to do, and this is for stealing my story." She said as she punched him one more time. She puleld away her hand and looked at her knuckles, they were burised, a sickly dark red almost purple-ish colour stained them.  VIvian turned around and walked away  leaving an angry and bloody James at his desk. 

\----

"You did what?" Barbara asked as she pulled the bandage on Vivian's hand, she taped the end and then stood up as she closed the first aid kit. Barbara was Vivian's roomate of only 23 years, just two years older than Vivian herself, yet fully capable of kicking ass.  She walked over to the bathroom and placed the first aid kit in the medicine cabinate, before walking back outside. 

"Punched him, hopefully I knocked out some teeth." Vivian said with a small smile as she moved her arm, "Thanks again Barbs." She stood up from the couch and walked towards the window overlooking part of Gotham. It was a dark city, gloomy and full of fear, especially at this hour, making Vivian glad she was inside her apartment instead of out their on the street.  She turned to face Barbara who stood next to her, "Do you think I'll get fired tomorrow?" She asked.

Barbara chuckled and crossed her arms over the blue robe she was wearing, "I don't know, but James might get a restraining order." She puased, "If he could speak tomorrow." This comment caused Vivian to laugh. She glanced at Barbara then looked out the window. "Now let's eat, I'm starved."

Vivian nodded and followed her towards the small counter separating the kitchen from the living room space. That evening neither girl even turned on the tv, they were both busy doing soemthing else. ;)


	3. 3

Vivian woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing continuously on the  small dark brown table by her bedside. She groaned as she  picked up the phone and answered it.   
  
"Hello?" She asked slightly disoriented.   
  
"Healy, I need to speak with you today, What the fuck were you thinking when you knocked our James' teeth?" The angry voice of Mackenzie boomed from the other side of the phone line.  Vivian rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed and listened to him quarrel with her. "That's it Vivian, we need to talk, get your ass in this building right now Or God help me I'll.."  
  
Vivian had enough of his shit, she immediately ended the call, "Ugh." she groaned as swung her feet of the side of the bed. Just then Barbara walked into the room.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked as she walked towards the dresser and picked her small diamond earrings.   Vivian nodded and walked into the bathroom.   
  
"I think Mackenzie is going to fire me today." She said as she turned on the shower.   
  
Barbara smiled, "That's great, it's about time."  She never liked Vivian's job, it made her act reckless and violent. Plus she didn't like the fact that Vivian had brought home criminals or victims of assault multiple times. So Barbara was very happy to hear this.  
  
"What? But I was a good writer, but because Mackenzie is a misogynistic pig I'm going to get fired."  Vivian shouted from the bathroom.  
  
Barbara shook her head, "You did punch a guy."  she picked up her red lipstick and applied some quickly.  
  
Vivian showered and brushed her teeth before walking back into the room, "I only punched James because he willingly took my story and my chance to be on TV, and not just once." She paused and shuffled though her drawers with just her towel around her, "This is the seventh story he took from me."  Vivian pulled out a black bra and yellow underwear and quickly changed into it. She then placed her hands on her hips, "If I'm going to get fired today I'll make sure to go all out."   
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Barbara asked as she glanced at her roommate.   
  
"By dressing the part and some other stuff." She replied as she pulled out her favorite purple shirt and black pants.    
  
When she was finished dressing she didn't look like her typical self. Her straight, short black hair was now wavy and half was covering her left eye.  Her usually lip balm covered lips were stained in a blood red colour which looked pretty good against her darker skin tone.  She wore the tight purple shirt and made sure that the top buttons were undone so you could plainly see her chest. Her black pants were tight and she paired it with her black heels.   
  
"So are you ready?" Vivian asked as she walked out of the bedroom and looked at her roommate.  Barbara's jaws dropped,   
  
"Talk about a good girl gone bad." She said as she stood up, "And yeah I'm ready."   
  
Vivian smiled and grabbed her bag before helping Barbara with her stuff and walking down to their car.  Barbara was going away for a two week period for her job and that meant leaving Vivian alone home.  Which was a risk by itself but since Vivian was going to get fired today she was a bit more okay with leaving her alone.  
  
  
\---

  
After dropping Barbara off at the subaway station Vivian stopped by a cafe to get something to drink. When she was finished ordering her drink she walked over to an empty table just behind the two police officers and took a seat. She leaned back and looked down at the pale pink rounded table, her mind was currently far away maybe it was because she was still sleepy from coming home late last night.   
"Healy?" She looked up as she heard the woman at the counter called her name.  She stood up and collected her drink before walking back to the table. As she sat down she over heard the police speaking behind her.  
  
"Wait there was a break in in Arkham?" The first police officer said softly as he held his cell phone close to his ear. "Who escaped? " The man let out a groan before ending the call. "Apparently there's some shit going down at Arkham and the Commissioner wants all of us down there to contain it before it becomes to out of control.   
  
"What about The Bat? Isn't he already there?" She asked.  The man scoffed,   
  
"I bet he is, after all he can handle this right?"  
  
The woman shrugged and took one last sip of her coffee before standing up, "Well we should probably get a move on."  The other officer agreed and both stood up before walking out of the coffee shop and towards their car. " I actually don't want to get killed so don't drive to fast." the woman chuckled.  
  
 However Vivian was already in her car and driving straight towards Arkham. This was an amazing story and if she could get the scope on this she would certainly have her job and even get promoted.  She sped down Gotham's streets, and thankfully there wasn't any traffic since it was around 10:30am.    
  
When she pulled up the street which led to Arkham she slowed the car down, She could hear the police sirens and saw a large amount of them standing by the gated entrance of the asylum.  She pulled to the side of the almost empty road and picked up her phone before getting out of the car. She jogged over towards the gate which was open, thankfully all the security guards were too busy trying to contain the inmates.  She stopped mid way when she heard a loud explosion which blasted smoke and dust in her direction. She covered her face and then looked back up to see Policemen running from the scene towards the exit.   
  
"Shit." She said, now Vivian Healy was stupid but she wasn't that stupid.  She shook her head, "Whyy." She mumbled as she headed straight back for her car, there was no way that she was going to get through the amount of policemen running back and the only way to get away was with her car. When she arrived at her car she gripped the front door and opened it before quickly getting in.   She was shaking as her fumbled with the car keys.  Finally she got it in and turned it to start the car.  She sighed as pushed her short hair behind her ear and gripped the staring wheel.  
  
"Not so fast sweetheart."  She heard a voice coming from the back seat. She glanced in the rare view mirror and her blood ran cold as she saw the person's face.  His hair was messy and a sickly dark green colour while his face was covered with white paint. His eyes were dark and around them were painted black and red was spread across his mouth to form a sick exaggerated smile. " You don't drive until I say so and if you dare make a move I'll blow your brains out." His deep , edgy voice said.  
  
Vivian nodded, her whole body shaking. "Now I want you to drive straight past all the guards and out of here." He said as he pressed the cold tip of a gun to the back of her head. Vivian nodded and reluctantly gripped the wheel before doing as he said. Once she passed out of the general area where the police were The Joker ordered her to stop the car and do she did. She pulled up in an alleyway and stopped the car. "Jump over to the passenger seat doll." He said with a small laugh, "You're such a careful driver ..Time to show you how to escape the police." he added as he jumped into the driver's seat and let out a laugh.   
  
Vivian nodded, and moved over to the other seat, When the clown jumped over from the backseat she gripped the door handle and pushed it open.  She slammed the door shut before attempting to run. There was no way she was staying there with some freak.   She was almost to the end of the car when a bullet flew past her and hit the side of the wall.  She stopped, her heart still going a thousand miles and her breathing getting heavier with each second.  She felt as if she was going to pass out from all the nerves.  But why? This has never happened to her before, she was always a brave person, but then again she had never encounter someone like him.  And off course she had heard the stories, the stories of his violent crimes and reckless behavior.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Vivian turned around to see Joker standing by the car door with the gun pointed directly at her, "Now I could let you run off but where's the fun in that?" He asked and let out another laugh. "No fun at all." He pursed his lips and walked around the car towards where she stood.    
  
He was tall maybe 6'2 and wore a police uniform which he had stolen from an office which he killed right before the escape.  One could tell that the officer had a messy death, since there was blood stains all over the front of the uniform.  Joker backed the girl against the wall and held the gun to her, "You know, I don't usually like using guns." He said in a rather cheerful mood which just made Vivian even more terrified, but she tried not to show any of it. "I prefer knives."  He looked at the gun he had and then tossed it to the side. He fished around in his pockets before pausing. His eyes widened and his facial expression changed to surprised. "Guess what I found." He said in a sing-song voice.  He pulled out the pocket knife and placed her blade directly by her neck, he pressed the cold steel down and then looked at her reaction.  
  
She was trembling, her eyes were closed as she looked away from him, trying not to whimper or make any noises.    
  
Joker trailed the blade down her neck and to the unbuttoned shirt, "This is actually my favorite colour." he said suddenly as he noticed her purple shirt. "Would be a shame if we got blood on it right?" He asked not really waiting for an answer.    
  
Vivian turned her head and looked up at him, "Just leave me the fuck alone."  she managed to say, her fear of him was still there but she was finally getting back some of that journalism//reporter courage she had lost.   
  
"Oh you've got some fight in you." He said, clearly surprised by her retaliation. "I like that."    
  
 She was about to say something when he punched her and knocked her out right there and then. 


	4. 4

When Vivian regained consciousness she was handcuffed and at the back of a police car. Her head was pounding and her wrists were bruised from the handcuffs. She cleared her throat and leaned forward, in her attempts to try and see who was her driver.  She was happy to finally be safe and away from Joker.  She knocked softly on the glass but before she could knock again the driver swerved causing Vivian to stumble to the left side of the backseat.

“Shit.” She said as her back hit the car door.  She attempted to sit up properly again and then raised her handcuffed hands to knock on the clear plastic; however the driver then slammed the brakes causing her to hit the seat in front of her.  “Ouch.” She groaned as she slowly sat up. As the car came to a stop she glanced outside the window and didn’t recognise the place she was in at all, this made her tense. Her eyes shifted as she heard the front door slam shut. The driver walked to the backseat door and then leaned forward against the glass.

Vivian felt as if her heart had stopped beating for that split second. That white face paint, the sickly red smile and the darkened eyes, it was Joker. She swore she was safe but now she realized that she was far from safe.  Joker smiled at her and held up a key, shaking it before standing up right again. He passed his hand through his dark green, messy hair the pulled open the car door.

“Surprise!” His voice rang out in a sing-song tone as he leaned forward into the car. Vivian quickly moved over to lean against the car door on the opposite side.   Joker reached in to grab her by the ankles but there was no way she was letting him win.  She kicked up her feet so he wouldn’t be able to pin them down and after a few seconds of struggling he stopped. “You like playing games?” He asked.  Vivian was horrified she didn’t dare answer him. “Well I love games.” He said with a sickly chuckle at the end.  He then leaned forwards again and gripped her ankles, and then he violently pulled her towards him.  Vivian Healy was still not going down without a fight she kept kicking until she delivered a well-placed blow right about the Joker’s groin. He doubled over in pain, pain he covered with a sickly laugh.   “You’ve got some fight left in you.” He said as he stumbled back. Vivian used this opportunity to get out of the car. She was still handcuffed but she didn’t care she just needed to get out of here. Speaking of which, she had no clue where she was.  The entire place was run down and it looked like an old factory. 

She tried to run down the concrete pathway in her heels which wasn’t the best idea since she was in extreme panic mode.    She ran straight towards the gate of the factory, it seemed like her only way out at the point in time.   Once there she stopped to catch her breath, her hands were still handcuffed and it was really pissing her off at the moment.  She tugged against the old rusty gate in her futile attempts to open it but it just wouldn’t budge.

“Shit!” She called out as she shook the gate one last time, Vivian then turned around to ensure that Joker was nowhere to be seen. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she heard the silence.   Then she turned back around and looked to see if there was another way out.  Vivian walked down the side of the concrete wall that surrounded the factory in hopes of finding a way out but all she ended up with was a even more bruised wrist. 

Vivian approached an unusually quiet part of the factory, it was something like a back entrance, she looked around before gently pushing the door open as she did she felt a presence with her.

“Nice to see you didn’t wander off too far.”

Vivian let out a gasp but before she could do anything else Joker grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder.  “Now you can’t escape.” He laughed. “You’ll make the perfect pretty little face for the next warning.”    Vivian tried to fight back, she wiggled but it was to no avail, his grip around her was too tight.

Joker kicked open the old door and walked inside with her, the surroundings were silent, except for a dripping noise nearby.  He passed his free hand through his hair before throwing her on the ground.  She let out a painful moan as her body came in contact with the cold, hard floor. “You’re not getting away that easy.” He said as he knelt down next to her, “You see I have big plans and you are part of them.”

She didn’t respond, her eyes wandered away from him as she attempted to look for a way to escape,

“Look at me.” Joker’s voice changed from a sing-song tune to a deep rough tone causing Vivian to jump, she backed up against the wall. He grabbed her on both sides of her jaw and turned her face to face him. “Now don’t cry, this won’t hurt…. me.” he added with a loud laugh.  Then he knocked her out again.


End file.
